The Inmates of Building 2
The walls of the prison were cold and dead, with only the sounds of Duwa's footsteps echoeing through the empty hall as he walked along the grey, crumbling hallways of Building 2, the building that Duwa was stationed to supervise in order to keep their prisoners in line. His leather shoes tapped on the ground as he moved foward, letting out a heavy sigh knowing that Cell 5 might be up to something, they always were after all and they contained a member of an extremely dangerous clan that have been responsible for several atrocious acts, the Nanase Clan. "As soon as I catch him out of line I'm sending them straight to the lower levels..." Duwa thought out loud as he stressed over the inmate, as of lately the inmate of Cell 5 have caused the most trouble for him, distracting him from completing his paperwork as well as a constantly trying to escape, but without success every single time. "If I don't find Kage in that cell by the time I arrive, I'm triggering the alarm." The supervisor again thought out loud as he continued to travel through the dead cold hallways of the prison building, noticing that it was a bit too quiet for it's usual feel. Finally reaching the hallway that gave access to Cell 5, Duwa immedialty rushed up to the cell door as he pounded on the metal block, "Kage. You in there?" Duwa yelled as he continued to knock on the solid metal door. "Aye, I'm in here sir..." Karina's voice responded in the voice of her adoptive brother despite the shouting of the supervising guard, "Don't need to worry about me you know." She said grinning, her old friend's paranoia was great when it came to the topic of the Nanase Clan members, especially Kage who is the main member of the clan to have caused the most trouble, hearing the footsteps of Duwa walk away as the hallway became quiet like it was before Duwa's arrival, she was surpsied that her awful impersonation of her brother was enough to convince Duwa to go away. Karina had ealier escaped her cell in order to spend time with her brother Kage, as she sat down inside with her legs crossed in the middle of the room, eating from a bowl of soup and cooked meat floating about in it's murky waters. Humming to herself the tune of 'Mary had a Little Lamb', Karina happily chowed down and sipped from the bowl of soup as the light shining down from the cell window glistened on the soup's luiquid. Smiling to herself as she gave a small giggle, Karina was satisfied with how the meal's taste was, for she was able to convince the building's chef who was also a former prisoner to cook up something Kage and her would enjoy as she continued to hum another tune of 'Yankee Doodle'. "Yankee doodle went to town, riding on a pony," Karina quietly sang to herself, "Then I stuck my sword inside his throat and..." she paused as she tried to think of a line to follow up after, looking towards the window and briefly stopped eating as she concentrated on the next lyric. "Cause he tried to pull out his balone-" Karina finished off before noticing her adoptive brother Kage busy with something else, "Hey, what are you doing over there?" she asked with a concerning voice as she continued to eat her food with a cheery smile. Kage sat there leaning against the wall, his face shows little to no expression with his eyes as lifeless as they usually seems, sitting with his legs crossed. In his hands were a bowl of soup and a few cooked meat can be seen floating about in the bowl. "These steaks taste nothing like the raw ones.." He said as he played with his food, "I'd rather eat one of the guards here, I bet they're going to be more tasty than this trash." Tentacle-like appendages started to manifest itself from his back and one of the tentacles would throw the bowl across the room, with Kage control it by will. As the bowl and it's contents splattered on the floor of the Nanase's cell, Karina could do nothing but sigh heavily as she looked at Kage, "You know, that's the exact reason why you are in here. Eating people, do you ever feel like not eating other people Kage?" Karina said as she complained to her brother. "And don't waste food as well, that's probably one of the only meals you're getting today. So don't waste it." Karina scolded Kage on his behaviour, waving her spoon around as the metal wobbled in the air, giving off that special sound that Karina enjoyed so much. Smiling, Karina went to put down her finished bowl on the ground before walking over to pick up Kage's mess and place his bowl insid hers, making a neat pile for the cleaners of Building 2 to pick up. Dusting herself off, her black shirt and pants was fresh from the laundry as by her request to the guards of Building 2, "You know, I think we should explore for a bit. What do you think?" Karina asked giggling as she walked over to the metal cell door, gently pushing her fingers against the lock of the cell door, "I think it should do us some good to meet the fellow prisoners." she said as she kicked the door open, causing a loud slam in the building's hall as the metal door collided with the solid concreate wall. "Well then, how 'bout you? You coming?" Karine enquired as she was intending on leaving the cell for a bit. "Whatever." Kage said as he got up, and followed Karina from behind. He stopped in his track for a moment and turned around the look at the spot he was sitting at, one of his tentacles grabbed his mask and brought it to Kage for him to put it on in order to hold himself back from cannibalizing anyone. "Which cell are we heading to first? Or should we release everyone and have them gathered up?" Kage said while looking around at the other cells and at the same time, keep an eye out for guards. Karina turned Kage's way as she placed both hands on her hips with a wondering sort of expression on her face, leaning on one leg as her hip tilted to the side, "Well, I hear there was this inmate that can turn invisible and stuff. Might be fun to meet someone that can do that, I don't know." Karina suggested as she continued looking at Kage. She watched as Kage strapped the mask onto his head, his mouth restrained from eating anyone but allowed him to both breathe and communicate, "I really hope that one day you can control that cannibilism you have going on, the mask is already creepy..." Karina said with an uneasy look as she glared at the design of the mask, fixing up her purple gloves as she slid both hands into one each. Walking outside of the cell, Karina proceeded to quietly close the cell door, even though the lock was already broken and there was no way of making sure that it would stay in place, as it did before Karina broke the door. Walking down the dark concrete halls of Building 2 on the way to the elevator, Karina looked at Kage with a cheerful smile as they walked over to the elevator built at the end of the hallway, for the elevator was the only way to get to the floor holding this special prisoner, "So, anything fun happen with you yet bro?" Karina asked with a calmed voice. "To be honest, I don't really like this mask myself." Kage added to Karina's little complaint about his creepy old mask. Continuing walking down the hallway, following Karina from behind, having a half smile on his face expression though it isn't visible due to the mask. "Fun? Well, I have someone to keep me company now, that counts as fun." He said, looking at Karina as they were entering the elevator. "I wonder which cell they put Charlotte in.." Karina scratched her head as she looked up to remember where Charlotte was, "Well, I think they put her in the underground levels. You know, where all the more dangerous criminals are put. I'm surprised you weren't located there in the first place, but whatever. At least I have someone here to talk to." Karina chuckled with a cute laugh before pressing a button right next to the elevator. "Duwa and me go way back you know, and he may or may not have spilt a few little secrets about Building 2." Karina said with a smile as she looked towards Kage, "Though we can't really get to Charlotte with this elevator, we're going to have to go to the top floor." Karina finished as the elevator doors closed and the elevator began moving upwards, letting out a loud mechanical whir as the metal contraption began winding up the building. "Okay, but why the top floor? Is there a secret entrance to the underground levels up there or something?" Kage asked. A surprised gasp escaped Karina's mouth as she turned her head to face Kage, "Pffft, what? Of course... Not."" Karina said as her voice shook, the elevator continued to whir right up the building as the occasional bump in the mechanism could be heard every now and then. Karina gave a small cough as she reached into her pant's pocket, feeling for a piece of material to use to blind Kage so that he wouldn't know where the secret entrance to the Underground Levels are, wanting to respect Duwa's decision for making it secret to the majority of guards and inmates of Nanba Prison. Pulling out a thick black material from her pocket that she had there for some reason, Karina proceeded to walk around Kage and stand behind him, unfolding the material and wrapping it around Kage's head over his eyes. Tying a pretty tight knot on the back of her older brother's head, Karina slapped Kage's back as she finished, "Sorry bro, but I need to do this." Karina said with a laugh as she continued to wait for the elevator to rise up to the top floor of Building 2. As Karina was putting the blindfold onto him, the elevator had reached the top floor of the building, both inmates walking out of the elevator with Karina now behind Kage. "Alright, do what you do. I guess I'll take a few steps forward," Kage said as he was walking forward about 10 steps, "Then turn right and g--" Before he knew it, Kage had walked into a wall and bumped his head against it. He would back up from the wall and on the ground was a random puddle that Kage would slips on and fall onto his back. "Jeez, I thought you were going to lead me, Karina." Kage complained as he tries to pick himself up. Karina tried hard to keep in her laugh, you could see the red on her face as she watched Kage both walk into a wall and slip on a puddle, falling hard onto the ground. "Maybe if you didn't start walking without me you wouldn't have hurt yourself older bro. Here let me help you up," Karina said with a giggle as she walked over to Kage, helping the inmate up still having blindfold tied around his eyes, "You really need to be more careful." She said with a smile before looking around the room for the secret entrance to the underground levels. Lighting up, Karina helped Kage around the room to get to a particular wall, pressing a few buttons before a loud ding and elevator doors opening up, "Oh, arn't we lucky? Looks like no-one seems to be down there already!" Karina exclaimed with releif before helping Kage into the elevator. "You ready to see Charlotte bro?" Karina asked with a playful tone. "Yeah." ---- As they arrived on the underground level, both of the Nanase members could see three people being held in three different water tanks, all three being guarded by a single guard named Gin Rakuen. Gin seemed to be as tall as Kage, but he's doesn't look as formal and threatening as other Nanbaka guards, due to the fact that he isn't wearing the traditional uniform and he is seen eating a lollipop while watching over the three inmates in the tanks. "Welp, looks like I got another hour before I can stop watching these people." Gin said, yawning as he has been watching over them for hours. With Charlotte's tank in the middle between the other two Nanase's tanks, seemingly divide them from each other, the pink-haired inmate in the tank on the left of Charlotte's spoke out to the little guard standing there watching them. "OI OI, little shorty, isn't it your bedtime right now?" Haru teased. "That little shorty could tear you to shreds if he wanted to, Haru, be a good boy and stay quiet, some of us are trying to sleep here." Kane spoke out from the other side of Charlotte. "If you're really that clueless, I'll tell you right now, I can sense a massive Ki power coming from that guard." With her older brother following behind, Karina walked up to view the three other members of the Nanase Clan, crossing her arms as she leaned back on one leg with a sly grin, "Enjoying yourselves in there boys? Just wanted to come down here to see what my dear little sister has been doing lately." Karina playfully exclaimed. Feminenly running over to Charlotte's cell, Karina knocked on the water tank's glass to catch the attention of her blue haired sister, "Charlotte, you want to come out and play?" Karina giggle before turning to Gin, "Oh by the way Gin, did you get the message from Duwa yet?" she asked with concern as she placed both hands on her hips. Karina was able to gain access into Building 2's database where she was able to find out masses of important intel that is shared between the guards, but the one that intrigued her the most was what Duwa had sent to Gin earlier that morning.